


Housecalls

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 1
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fear, Inspired by Real Events, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Uhh… Pat? There’s a snake at the front door.” Kit called, peering through a misshapen window.





	Housecalls

“Uhh… Pat? There’s a snake at the front door.” Kit called, peering through a misshapen window. Pat ran to her side.

“Huh. Neat.” Pat said, before turning away to return to her original task. Kit grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Pat sighed.

“What is it?”

“Could you… watch it? Make sure it doesn’t come into the house?”

“It’s not gonna into the house.”

“I know, but… please?” Kit begged her, her eyes concentrated on the snake.

“Alright.” Pat agreed, swallowing a sigh. Kit thanked her, before escaping and leaving Pat standing there, watching as the snake slithered away.


End file.
